The Maze
by LuciaDuvant
Summary: Ichigo has to enter a Maze to search for something, however he has to overcome the terms and conditions of entry. rated MA for content, there is mf and graphic mm sex in this. my fave Bleach pairing :


Intro:  
When I woke up this morning, I had 3 things in my head left over from the dream during the night. A maze, Ichigo and Sex; and wondered what the hell I was dreaming about! As with the majority dreams on waking you forget most of it, but I did remember some bits. Anyways I was originally getting outta bed to go do food shopping, so i had to for-go this for a coupla hours in order to get all this down on paper. 

Usually when I post, you get the neatened up, amended version after I've fiddled around with it for a few days, but since I started this, like 3-4 hours ago your gonna get the rough n raw version.

Background info: Ichigo needed to enter the Maze, he was looking for something. The entrance fee was 5 mins of anal with the owner. Ichigo had sneaked in before without paying but didn't manage to find what he was looking for, so had to return.

I'm warning you now, there is sex in it - both m/f and m/m.

DISCLAIMER: All Bleach characters are not owned by me I am just borrowing them. However the 'Fella' and the unnamed man and woman are characters I created solely for this fic.

* * *

Ichigo was back at the maze, he'd manage to negotiate it before without problems, but still hadn't found what he was searching for. However, this time the Fella was there waiting.

"I missed you last time Ichigo, there's no getting out of it, you agreed to it after saying you needed to get in."

Just then two other people turned up, they were told of the conditions of entrance they hesitated before accepting. The Fella was annoyed that he couldn't manage two at once. "Ichigo, you take one and then its your turn." Ichigo felt that he was being forced into this and had to agree, so he took the girl leaving the man for the Fella to have. 'Why does it have to be anal sex?' Ichigo thought to himself 'I guess it makes it easier as everyone has an anus' his subconcious replied. He took the girl into one of the side cubicles, unbuttoned his fly, lubed himself up, and pushing her clothes aside penetrated her arse. She seemed uncomfy, but he only had 5 mins for this so was determined to cum before the alarm went off.

He was being heavyhanded and rough and the woman was almost screaming now, he poured more lube into the hole and carried on. He knew he was close, but so was the time and he came dead on the alarm. He pulled out, the woman straightened her attire and without waiting for her friend to do the same she went into the maze.

Ichigoknew that under the terms and conditions which he'd agreed to, things were unavoidable. He walked out into the main room. The Fella looked at him with crazy wild eyes. "Ichigo, you're next - I've been waiting for this - I'm not gonna go easy on you, because you escaped from me last time." Ichigo looked at the floor and shuffled his feet, "Ok, but just one thing..."  
"..his boyfriend's not gonna be very happy about it." another voice dipped in.  
"B-B-B-Boyfriend?" the Fella stuttered.  
"Yeah, and he has a wicked temper on him." He was stood behind Ichigo and reached round and cupped his balls and his shaft in one hand."...and no-ones allowed to fuck Ichigo but me."  
"b-b-but he agreed to the contract in order to get into the maze," the Fella stammered.  
"I see." He looked at Ichigo, "you thought you could get out of it didn't you." Ichigo nodded. His boyfriend turned back to the man "I'll tell you what is gonna happen, you're gonna let us two through the maze, but in exchange I'll let you sit there and watch me fuck him. You can jerk off as much as you like but no-one touches his arse but me" he glared at the Fella, who seemed to wilt under the stare "ok" he whimpered.  
"Good. Now we got that sorted," he turned to face Ichigo and started kissing him.  
"but..." the Fella said "you only have 5 mins for just sex."  
He turned on him sharply, "Fuck the time, I haven't seen my boyfriend in all of... 3 hours so I'm gonna get to know him more first." he snarled at the Fella, turning to Ichigo his voice calming "now where were we?"  
"Renji..." Ichigo breathed, as he melted in his gaze.  
"Ichigo, this is gonna be intense, I'm hot for you already. God, you make me so hard."  
He pushed Ichigo down onto the floor and pulled down his pants, Ichigo's tight arse was on show, and so inviting. He knew today he was gonna make his lover scream. He removed his own clothes, they were restricting and stopped the body on body heat. Ichigo looked up at him and saw a fully naked Renji and hurriedly removed the rest of his own in order to catch up.  
Renji liked this gigai he was in, fully equipped for all eventualities and size did matter and Ichigo seemed to like him big, especially with the comments 'you fill me up'. But Renji liked Ichigo's tight arse, the feelings were so intense.  
"Ok... lets start as we mean to go on" Ichigo moved himself into doggystyle as Renji started tonguing his hole, Ichigo started jerking himself off gasping with pleasure.  
"Leave some of that for me - you know I like to taste you."  
"You make me cum plenty of times, Renji - there will be enough for you."  
Renji lubed up two fingers and plunged them deep into Ichigo's arse who moaned in ecstacy.  
"Look Ichigo, you're all wet," there was cum all over his hands, "let me clean that up for you." Ichigo changed position onto his back and Renji started licking Ichigo's fingers until they were clean, whilst still keeping his own fingers busy. After the cleaning of the fingers he turned his attention to the penis which was lieing dormant, however with the sudden touch of Renji's tongue jumped back to life. Renji took the whole of it into his mouth. Ichigo wondered if it was touching the back of his lovers throat. The heat of Renji's mouth and the flexibility of his tongue was making him hard again, but Renji had a talent in making him cum quickly, he was just far too skilled and Renji's mouth was soon filled with hot creamy liquid.  
"You are always good to go, Ichigo." Renji said after he had swallowed the load, now its my turn." He lubed his solid member and thrust it deep into Ichigo's tight arse.  
Ichigo turned to look at his lover, "Renji, fuck me hard and fast, fill me now."  
Renji grinned at him, "you got it. I know its gonna be a quick one, there's no way I can last long today."  
His thrusts were hard and fast as requested, and Ichigo moaned for more and as always Renji would give him all he had. Ichigo was helping himself again as he grasped his own dick, attempting to concentrate on all, but Renji's aura was all-consuming and again Ichigo came too quickly. "Renji, please.." he begged, and Renji's movements got quicker still. This was it, the point of no return it would soon be finished. Renji clenched up as he shot his load into Ichigo who was moaning so loud the whole area could probably hear. He was exhausted, it was a very good sesh, but then again, it always was with Ichigo. Renji pulled out and they rested in each others arms for a while. Then Renji remembered something and got up. The Fella was sat on a chair, his limp dick in his hand and a glazed expression on his face. Ichigo followed his lover across the room, they both looked at the Fella.  
"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked.  
Renji checked for a pulse, "yep still alive, but probably over-exerted himself - it does look very messy round here. Anyways, I think we should get dressed, we have a maze to enter." Ichigo put his arms round his lovers waist "Actually, I'd rather go home for more sex, Renji."  
"You're easily persuaded," Renji grinned and kissed the boy's nose. "But, in anycase, I think we've paid our entrance fee in advance for when we next return."

They quickly dressed and hand in hand departed.


End file.
